Rain on a Sunny Day's Love
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Ever wonder why Marron wasn't with Goten or Trunks in GT? This is the tale of two youngsters discovering their friendship, what's beyond it, and what it means to say goodbye.
1. The Reason for Telling – Truth or Dare G...

I don't own DBZ.

A/N: taking a break from some other fics. I just like to start tons of projects at once ^_^ 

And this can be considered as a semi sequel to What's Betrayal Among Friends? Since Goten isn't with Paris here. Please read that fic too ^^

**Rain on a Sunny Day's Love**

****

****

The Reason for Telling – Truth or Dare Gone Wrong

The bottle spanned in the middle of the small circle. Six pairs of eyes followed its round eagerly.

"Come on, come on!"

"I don't wanna… go away!"

"Stop! No, not now, now! No!"

The bottle soon came to a stop. Ubuu, Goten, Trunks and Marron sighed in relief as they weren't the victims. Bra, however, wasn't so lucky. Pan smirked evilly.

"Truth or dare. Nyahahahaha!"

All sweatdropped at the Quarter Saiya-jin's act.

"Come on, now. Truth."

With an evil glint in her eyes, Pan said in a low, mysterious voice that no one was affected by:

"Ok. Who do you like best? Ubuu or Goten?"

Both said young men looked intently at Bra while her brother was glaring at both. The bluette blushed and glared at her friend.

"I'll get you for this, Pan."

"Whatever. Answer, of be double dared."

With a final glare, the princess answered.

"Goten."

Trunks's glared fixed on his life long friend as the Son boy scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. Ubuu smiled comfortingly at Bra as she looked at him rather apologetically.

"Ha ha, I knew it! All right, Bra, spin the bottle!"

Pan said enthusiastically, and the bluette was only too happy to oblige.

"Round and round it goes, where it stops, no one knows!"

All looked at Marron and blinked.

Now would be a good time to describe the order in which the gang was sitting.

Marron and Bra sat together before the game started. Then Goten came and sat next to Bra, much to the bluette's happiness. Pan sat in front of Bra so she could dare her friend, and Trunks sat between her and Marron. Ubuu filled the last spot between Pan and Goten.

The bottle stopped finally and the appointed victim tried to attempt an escape, but was stopped quickly by Goten and Ubuu.

"Sit!"

Bra and Marron giggled at Trunks's childish pout.

"So, the mighty son of a prince. Truth or Dare?"

Bra claimed, smirking.

"I won't break. Ever."

Trunks said confidently.

"But just in case I will, dare me."

He said, just as determined.

"Ok. I dare you to kiss Goten."

Both Demi Saiya-jins fell back in shock and horror.

"No way! I'd rather strip!"

Trunks immediately regretted saying it as Bra seemed to consider it.

"Naw. Just… kiss Marron and Pan."

The boy-no-more sighed in relief as the said girls reacted to the dare. Pan half glared half stared at Bra as Marron succumbed to a fit of nervous giggles.

"Much better."

Trunks leaned to his right and pecked Pan on the cheek. The quarter Saiya-jin humped and crossed her arms, looking away. Marron began to fidget nervously.

'I'm next…'

When Trunks went to kiss Marron, the girl tilted her way accidentally in such a way that when the boy leaned to kiss her, their lips met. Both's eyes widened and they turned away quickly.

"Oh, it just got good! Why'd you stop?!"

Bra stopped as all but Goten glared at her.

"Spin the bottle, Trunks!"

He did so, and it landed surprisingly on Marron and Pan.

"Well, Pan-chan?"

"Truth! I don't wanna be forced to kiss this purple haired frog!"

The room was filled with laughter as Trunks attempted to choke Pan. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ok then. Who do you like, Pan-chan? Though we can all guess. Is it Trunks or Ubuu?"

Pan leaned against Ubuu and smirked at Trunks. He stuck his nose up, knowing she was just teasing him.

"Ubuu, but of course."

The bottle spanned again and landed on Marron and Ubuu. The boy blushed, but it didn't show against his dark skin. Before he could voice his question, Marron answered.

"Truth."

Ubuu scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm not that good with this sort of thing."

Bra then crawled over to him and whispered her suggestion in his ear. He chuckled then raised an eyebrow at the bluette. Then both nodded at each other as Bra returned to her spot between Goten and Marron.

"Marron…"

The blonde was about to answer again when Bra stopped her.

"It's not the question you think it if."

Ubuu cleared his throat, and asked.

"Why are you single?"

The blonde was, to say the least, shocked.

"Co, come again?"

"In other words, I mean…"

Bra, who saw Ubuu was quite unable to finish the sentence, finished for him.

"Why aren't you with Goten or my brother?"

Two pairs of eyes turned to Marron. One was onyx, the other blue. There was a tensed silence that was broken by the most unexpected someone.

"I'd like to know that as well."

That someone was Trunks.

Marron stared at him and their eyes met. When tears began stinging her eyes at the memory, the blonde bit her lip and ran out of the room. All gazes turned to Trunks who was looking at the door.

"What happened between the two of you?"

"I'll be darned if I knew, Ubuu."

Bra stood up.

"I'll go and apologize. You guys stay here."

She left, and the awkward silence returned.

"I'm gonna go get a drink."

Pan offered.

"I'll go with you."

Goten said and followed, leaving Ubuu and Trunks alone.

"What happened between you two, why's Marron so upset?"

Trunks leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Why don't you ask Marron later?"

Closing his eyes, the prince clearly stated that as far as he was concerned, the conversation was over.

"Ok."

Bra found Marron on the balcony, sitting on the railing, legs on the other side.

"Don't worry, I know how to fly."

The bluette nodded and leaned against the railing with her elbows.

"I'm sorry. It was an unfair question."

"Why? You had every right to ask it. It _is_ Truth or Dare."

"But it's too private a question. I mean, it's none of my business if you're with them or not, and…"

"Bra-chan, do you want to know the story?"

Blue eyes rose to look at the blonde questioningly.

"Na, nani?"

"Well, do you?"

Bra slowly nodded and sat on the railing next to her friend.

"Bra-chan, you have to promise me not to tell this to anyone else unless I say It's ok. What I'm about to tell you, I… I never told anyone."

The bluette nodded again and Marron sighed.

"It all started on a sunny day…"

A/N: R&R please ^_^


	2. Puppy Love – It Began on a Sunny Day

I don't own DBZ or DBGT.

A/N: ok. This fic'll be maybe boring for a while, but fluffy, I can tell you that!!! T/M fluff! Yey! But I have a point! Promise! Gimme a few more chapter!

And thanks for the reviews! ^_^

**Rain on a Sunny Day's Love**

****

Puppy Love – It Began on a Sunny Day

It was a sunny July morning. The Z gang decided to meet up and have some fun in the sun. It has been two years since the Buu fiasco.

"Look out!"

"Incoming!"

They resolved to fighting with water balloons. Goku, Goten and Yamcha were one team versus Videl, Gohan and Bulma.

"You know, it's not fair! You have two Saiya-jins and us only one!"

Bulma playfully remarked as she threw another balloon, successfully hitting Yamcha. Goku's team was up in the tree house the gang built in the forest; Bulma's team was hiding behind some rocks next to the river.

"Well, you chose Videl for your team, Bulma!"

"And she's doing much better than you, Yamcha!"

Gohan happily answered back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Goku threw the balloons at a crazy pace.

"Hey, Goten, how come Trunks doesn't play?"

The boy pouted, throwing the balloons as fast as his father did.

"I don't know. Bulma said he went with Marron looking for fruit before we got here, and he still didn't get back."

"Those two are pretty close, huh?"

Goten didn't answer, only frowned and threw about 20 balloons at once, finishing the game with a victory for his team.

"All right Goten!"

Chichi cheered while making the food ready. The adults all grouped again while Goten remained in the tree house.

"Goten, aren't you coming?"

"In a sec, mom."

"Mommy, mommy, look what we found! Look!"

The now 7 year old Marron happily ran towards her mother, carrying a basked filled with blueberries. Trunks was casually walking behind her, carrying five more baskets. 18 picked her daughter up and placed her in her lap.

"What's that, sweetie?"

"Blueberries! They're yummy!"

The android tasted one and smiled lightly.

"They sure taste good, Marron."

"Don't they?! Trunks-chan helped me carry them."

And as if to support the child's declaration, the 11 year old placed the baskets in front of mother and child.

"That's really nice of you, Trunks."

He smiled and walked off in search of Goten. Krillin came and ruffled his daughter's hair fondly.

"Did you have fun, sweetie?"

"Yup!"

She hopped from her mother's lap and scurried over to Trunks, falling once.

"Wait for me, Trunks-chan!"

The parents watched their daughter with content.

"Those two will make quite a couple one day."

18 raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Who?"

"Why, Marron and Goten, of course! Wouldn't it be great, that Goku and my kids'll end up together?!"

"Great."

Deep inside, 18 wondered when her husband'll wake up from his dream, if ever.

"Wait for me, Trunks-chan!"

The boy smiled at the girl and blinked when she fell.

'Man, she and Goten sure have a lot in common.'

But Marron quickly got up and ran to him.

"Did ya find Goten-chan?"

Trunks shook his head.

"Nope. He's playing hide and seek or something, or…"

Before he could finish the sentence, water balloons came on him and Marron, escorted by Goten's laughter.

"Gotcha! Ha ha ha!"

Both children below blinked at the surprise attack.

"I'm wet."

Marron fell on her bottom, still blinking. Trunks tensed, knowing what was going to happen next.

"I'm… wet…"

Tears began filling the girl's eyes, and then… the wailing began.

"I'M WEEEEEEET!!! WHAAAAAA! MOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYY!!!!"

Everyone turned to look at them while Trunks tried to calm Marron down.

"Marron-chan, calm down, it's just water, see, I'm wet too!"

She blinked, looked at him, then continued wailing.

"AND TRUNS IS WET TOOO!!! WAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Goten peeked from the tree house just when Trunks looked at him. The Son boy hurried to hide again, but it was as thought Trunks glared at him through the wood pieces. Having no way to defend himself, Goten began throwing more water balloons.

"Oh yeah. Smart move."

Running through the barrage, Trunks easily reached the tree house. When he reached the top, Goten freaked out and jumped off. Marron stopped crying when he landed next to her.

"Er, hi!"

She blinked as Trunks flew down to them, lifted her into his arms and flew back to the tree house. And now it was Goten's turn to get wet.

"That's your brother, isn't it?"

Videl said, pointing at Goten who was now trying not to get himself wet while waving his arms around fanatically.

"No. I have never seen that boy before in my life."

Gohan said with a sweatdrop as he watched the scene.

"Hm… quite a brilliant strategic maneuver…"

Vegeta pondered between him and himself, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Goku blinked.

"By Dende, Vegeta, they're just playing around, stop making everything into a war."

A vein snapped in the prince's forehead.

"AND ALL YOU EVER WANT TO DO IT PLAY! YOU'D THINK A MAN OF YOUR POWER LEVER WOULD KNOW BY NOW THE VALUE OF PRACTICE!"

And so, the fathers proved to be just as childish as their sons as they began throwing stuff at each other.

"This is fun, Trunks-chan!"

The blonde happily chirped, throwing another water balloon at the Son boy.

"Yeah, there's nothing quite like annoying Goten."

The two laughed from their spot in the tree house.

"Keep it up! I'm gonna show him what he gets for getting you wet, Marron-chan!"

The girl did as she was told as Trunks jumped off of the tree house and punched Goten straight in the face. The Son boy came flying over to the river, where he got even wetter.

The loud splash stopped the argument, and the adults all watched the scene with amused smiles. Vegeta watched with a smirk.

"Well, Kakarotto. I thought your son could take harder blows"

Goku chuckled in the good old Son way.

"Well, so did I."

Goten walked up to Trunks and had nothing to say. He merely waved his wet sleeves at the other boy, throwing a fish or two in the process.

"Well, you had it coming."

"Goten-Kun! Trunks-chan!"

Both looked up to see Marron climb over the tree house's ledge. And they both knew this: she still couldn't fly.

"Marron-chan, stop!"

She couldn't fly; so she fell down.

"MARRON!"

18 cried out, but was quite relieved a moment later and actually had to giggle at the scene.

"Baka."

Was all Trunks had to say. Both boys rushed to help their friend, but only one caught her. The other hit the tree.

"Thank you, Trunks-chan!"

Marron rubbed her cheek against Trunks's, hugging the boy's neck. He on his part scratched the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"A little help here please?"

The moment was ruined as the two children turned to look at their friend. Goten grinned at them sheepishly from the tree trunk.

"Aw, aren't they sweet?"

Bulma said smugly, eyes dreamy.

"Yep."

Chichi agreed, though quite reluctantly.

"But you know…"

Yamcha said in a not so cheerful tone.

"…It might get a bit troublesome when they grow up."

"Ever the optimistic one, aintcha?"

Krillin said, half glaring at his friend.

"Just talking from experience."

There was no doubt what Yamcha meant as Bulma looked away. Love had a way of growing old real fast, and dying before the couple even ever got the chance to grow up. Her glance fell on Vegeta and again she turned away, blushing. Finally settling to look at the children, she smiled sadly as Marron and Trunks helped dig Goten out of the tree.

'So… who'll it be, Marron? Who'll it be…'

R&R! ^_^


	3. I'm not a girl anymore! But without you ...

I don't own DBZ or DBGT

A/N: ok. Last chapter of pointless fluff. Starting next chapter, I'm starting the real development of the relationships here ^^ enjoy.

****

****

**Rain on a Sunny Day's Love**

****

I'm Not a Girl Anymore!!! – But Without You I Can't Fly…

5 years later.

Kame Island.

The now 12 year old Marron was running back and forth between the rooms of the small house, occasionally causing Kame Senin a nosebleed in her sundress. Oolong ran after her, trying to get a glimpse from under her dress. 18's watchful eye kept both at bay, though.

"Marron-chan, you're worrying yourself over nothing. Calm down."

The girl's father said, watching his daughter run around. She turned to answer, but missed the fold in the carpet and fell down.

"Ouch."

"Be careful, sweetheart."

"I will, mama."

Dusting herself off, Marron ran outside. It was a clear spring day and a nice breeze blew. Glancing at her pink hearts watch, Marron got nervous, and, more than anything else, anxious.

"Daddy, what time is it?"

"Your watch's ahead, honey. They'll be here."

"You're overstressed."

18 stated.

"You really should know them better. They've probably gotten distracted by a girl with a short skirt or something."

A slight blush crept to the girl's cheeks as she tried folding her skirt. She wasn't jealous; just a bit hot and annoyed by the skirt, is all.

"Now, wouldn't it be much easier for you to just run around in your panties?"

With an even deeper blush, Marron looked up to see Trunks smacking Goten, both still in the air.

"Ignore him. As usual."

The 16 and 15 year olds landed next to their younger friend, both grinning. The girl immediately welcomed both with a hug.

"Hi, guys! Had me worried there!"

"Aw, come on, something important came up!"

"Yeah, a girl with a _really_ short skirt!"

Goten smiled sheepishly, causing Trunks to shake his head. Marron blinked.

"Ok. So come on. Your rooms are all set up. We'll put your stuff and go swimming or something."

"Not so fast."

The teens all looked worriedly at the short yet stern man.

"You still have your chores to do. And your homework. And to clean your room. And…"

"Hey, Marron, where's our room again?"

"Are you going to wear your new bathing suit?"

"GOTEN!"

Krillin's brows twitched.

"Those two are horrible influence on our Marron-chan."

"I think they're great for her."

18 calmly contradicted her husband.

"When was the last time you saw Marron so happy and excited?"

Krillin was set on proving his point to his wife.

"When we visited the Sons!"

"Right at the time the Briefs were there, meaning Goten and Trunks were there."

With a blink, Krillin gave up.

"I give up."

Then the noise from upstairs began.

"Dear Dende."

"Come back here!"

"You want your swimming suit, come and get it!"

Goten teased as he flew out of the window, holding Trunks's swimming trunks.

"Oh no, Goten took my bathing suit. Whatever shall I do?"

His voice was, naturally, dripping with sarcasm. Marron was standing at the door, giggling.

"Well, come and get it, rich boy!"

The two began to chase each other through the air.

"Come back here!"

The skies were lit with Ki blasts soon enough, the pair of shorts forgotten. Marron's giggles escorted the mock fight all along.

"You guys are just so silly!"

She watched them spar high in the air for a while longer, before the smile was replaced by a somewhat sad expression. Looking at the sand two floors below, Marron climbed on the window seal. Looking up again at the sky, she watched the two boys playfully chasing each other, racing across the never ending blue above. A pang of jealousy hit Marron.

'Both my parents can do this… heck, Goten learned when he was four years younger than me! So. Why can't I do it?'

She looked down again. The sand seemed so far away all of a sudden. Marron clung to the wall.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do… this… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"

She jumped, hoping to meet with the warm sand when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and a sense of security washed over her. She also felt mad at herself since her being rescued meant she still couldn't fly.

Marron turned to look at her rescuer with a pout, but had to quickly look away with a blush. Trunks was cute when he was worried.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

She didn't answer.

"Let me go, I don't need to be rescued every time I fall!"

The girl tried to get away, but Trunks was set on not letting her go until her feet touched the ground. Goten was waiting.

"You two developing a habit of falling and catching, ne?"

The Son boy had to chuckle. Both blushed, though it was obvious that while Trunks was embarrassed, Marron was annoyed as well.

"I didn't ask to be saved. I'm perfectly capable of flying by myself."

"Then show us."

"…"

"Marron-chan?"

"I don't wanna."

Both Demi Saiya-Jins fell over.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!"

Goten cried out as he surfed on one large wave. Trunks and Marron were sitting on the beach under Krillin's watchful eyes.

"So. What've you been doing?"

Trunks merely turned to look at her, and Marron felt her cheeks get hot.

"Nothing much. Still in school, family stuff, same old, same old."

"Sounds nice."

He was bored silly, she knew that.

"How 'bout you?"

"I…"

He blinked. The question seemed to catch him by surprise for some reason. Maybe it was because he was staring at something… but there was nothing interesting behind her, the girl reckoned.

"…same, I guess."

"That's nice."

After a silence, Marron's hand accidentally touched Trunks's as she turned to him. Neither pulled their hands away.

"Why don't you ever talk to me about stuff you and Goten do?"

"I… don't think you'll be interested."

"How come?"

It was obvious he didn't want to answer.

"Trunks?"

She was good at giving a puppy look.

"Because… well, you're 4 years younger, and…"

The blonde stood up, rather enraged.

"Ah, darn it, Trunks! (She's 12. I can make 'darn' exceptions here :P) just darn it! I'm 12 years old, more mature than both of you high and mighty Demi-Saiya-Jins! So what is it that you can't talk to me about?! It's impossible that you'll talk about nothing but girls!"

The awkward answer, however, never had a chance to be voiced.

"Hey, you guys!"

Both looked at the third member of their little trio… just in time to see Goten get turned over by a wave and the surfboard sent flying.

"Ooooo, my favorite surfboard! Goten!"

Trunks took to the air and caught the surfboard before fishing Goten out.

"Marron, catch!"

The girl screamed and ducked as her favorite surfboard was thrown her way.

"Eh, heh heh, oopsy."

"TRUNKS! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT THING!"

Both boys snickered.

"Ooooh, when I catch you, I'll take the smile off your faces!"

"Then come and get us!"

Goten teased, but Marron paled.

"What's the matter, sweet-cheek?! Where're your angel wings?"

Was it a glare the blushing Marron saw Trunks sending Goten's way? She crossed her arms and turned away.

'Great', she thought bitterly.

'Now Trunks'll see me as an inferior being. Just great!'

"Wha, what if I don't?!"

She half expected some witty mocking reply, but none came.

"Than we'll teach you. It's no big deal! Right, Trunks?"

The Son boy's enthusiasm was contagious.

"Right!"

"Ok then!"

"Wha… Goten, wait!"

But before Trunks could move, Goten was already holding Marron up in the air. Krillin got a hysteric fit.

"Put her down, Son Goten! Do you hear me?! Don't make me come up there!"

Neither boy paid the weaker human much attention.

"Goten, you first class baka, what're you doing?!"

The Son boy blinked innocently, not noticing Marron was trying to get away, get scared to death of falling, return to struggling, repeat.

"What did I do?"

"What exactly are you going to do, just drop her?!"

Another blink.

"Why not?"

Trunks slapped his forehead; Marron began screaming in a way that'd make Chichi proud.

"WHAAAAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, SON GOTEN?! JUST DROP ME?! WHY I OUGHTTA…"

Being a girl meant Marron was quite flexible. And that meant she could kick high. Real high. And she was pissed off as hell.

"OOOUUCH!"

She kicked her captor in the face, causing the boy to drop her (maybe I should've warned: Goten torturing o.o;;; )

"WHAAAAAAA!"

Goten managed to open his good eye just in time to see Trunks catching Marron yet again.

"Goten was right. This IS becoming a habit."

Marron was too busy relishing the feeling of security having Trunks's arms wrapped around her waist gave.

"Ok. Let's try this in some safer way."

The prince said in her ear, causing the girl to giggle a bit.

"Ok. I know you can shoot Ki blasts. You know how to control it?"

She nodded.

"Ok. Try concentrating it at your feet."

Marron tried doing so, and felt a small tingle in her bare feet.

"You're doing it, just a bit more."

Goten scratched the back of his head as he watched the 'lesson' with a goofy grin.

"Rational thinking. Now why didn't I think of that?"

Marron blinked. She had no idea why being so close to Trunks was making her feel this way, but she felt as though she was walking on clouds.

"Ok. You can open your eyes now."

Doing so, Marron saw both Trunks and Goten before her.

"She did it."

Looking down, the blonde saw nothing but the blue waves.

"I'm… flying…"

"Yep."

"I'M FLYING!"

"You sure are!"

"Not thanks to you, Son Goten! Now I'm gonna…"

"Marron, don't break your…"

And in a blink, the blonde did what she does oh so well: falling.

"…concentration."

Goten blinked at Trunks.

"Aren't you going to help her?"

A blink in return.

"I thought you'd like to do that for a change."

"Oh, re, really?"

Trunks frowned lightly at Goten's blush. And then both blinked again as a splash was heard.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'M WEEEEEEEET!"

Trunks shook his head; Goten laughed.

"Our sweet little Marron."

"'Sweet'. Too bad we have cavities."

"AND MY NEW SUNDRESS IS RUINED! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, SON GOTE, WE'LL SEE WHO'S A LITTLE GIRL!!!"

And now it was Trunks's turn to laugh as his two friends began an aerial chase. Although deep inside, he wished he had held Marron for just a wee bit longer.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

The two girls still sat there, both caught in the tale.

"That's nice, Marron-chan. But I still don't get the point."

Bra said, still hanging her legs over the railing.

"That was the beginning Bra-chan. After that, things got far more complicated."

"How come?"

It was obvious that Marron found it hard to continue.

"Marr-chan?"

Pan, who got bored, was about to walk up to the other two girls, but chose to eavesdrop instead. Coming now would be a bad idea.

"So you shared some puppy love with Goten and my brother. Big deal."

"Now, Bra-chan. The big deal was…"

"Yes?"

Marron's cheeks were rosy red.

"…when we first kissed."

And neither part Saiya-jin could wait to hear this.

A/N: this is the last chapter that's all fluff. ^^ next chapter, sweet sixteen! And we all know what that means: fun in the sun and hormones! ^^;;;

And don't worry. I ain't gonna let Marron end up with one boy without the other putting up a fight! :P


	4. Love Under the Cherry Tree

I don't own DBZ/DBGT

**Rain on a Sunny Day's Love**

****

Love Under the Cherry Tree – Where it All Began

Sweet sixteen. Such an odd date for a girl. The day where you take your first steps into womanhood. The first day in which the world looks at you differently. And the day your father wishes to lock you up in the basement until he has killed any and all young men anywhere.

"You are NOT wearing that!"

Marron sighed as she looked herself over again. She was wearing a long black and tight blouse with a red rose pattern on grey lines. Her dark blue jeans clung to her like a second skin.

"But daddy, Kame Senin got me this outfit, and…"

"Kame Senin? And he bought it all long? That's a first. But sweetie, what's wrong with what your mommy bought you?"

"I want to wear this."

She said, arranging her hair into her two trade mark pigtails.

"But why?! What's wrong with this, honey? It's pink!"

Krillin tried desperately, yet the girl only noticed a familiar Ki. Oh, she wasn't good at it, mind you. But she spent so much time next to that person that she could feel it a mile away.

"Goten-Kun's here!"

Pushing her father away, Marron rushed down the stairs and heard her mother greet the Son family. And there he was, face grinning in the good old Son way.

"Goten-kun!"

She jumped on him, and Goten hugged back, both spinning across the room. Chichi beamed at the two, as 18 glanced at her oddly.

"Well, he's 19! When Gohan was his age, he and Videl were already going steady for several years! Which reminds me!"

Extracting a rather small bag from her larger bag, Chichi approaching the still spinning duo.

"I'm sorry, Marron-chan…"

The two youths stopped to look at the woman.

"Gohan and Videl couldn't make it, but they bought you this gift. Happy birthday!"

Marron accepted the gift, along with Goku and Chichi's, and Goten's, which was suspiciously fluffy.

"Arigatou, Minna-san!" (thanks everybody)

Before she could put the gifts away, the doorbell rang. Marron looked at the door expectantly, but then with disappointment as Yamcha walked in with a smile and offered his gift and congratulations. Seeing his friend was getting depressed, Goten placed his arm on her shoulder and offered a reassuring smile.

"He'll be here. You know that family; always have to be fashionably late."

She nodded and smiled.

"Right. Let me just put these away, and let's dance!"

"Yeah!"

But inside, she was about to burst out crying.

An hour later, Bulma was there, getting most of the spotlight, bubbling about her newest invention and couldn't stop hinting that she gave Marron a copy. Even Vegeta was there, and even though grumpy, he too brought a gift. But their son wasn't there yet. And Marron was getting depressed by the minute.

"He's still not here. He's still not here. What… why isn't he here yet, Goten-kun?!"

Though he'd never admit it, even to himself, the Son boy wished Marron'd have worried about him half as much as she did about his best friend.

"He'll be here. He won't miss it for the world.

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"…"

"Listen up, everybody!"

Everyone in the room turned their attention to Krillin, who had the weirdest grin on his face.

"I know you didn't want to do this, but I think it's time Marron opened her gifts in front of all of us."

Marron blushed as she nodded, and went to leave.

"Wouldn't you need help?"

"I'll be ok, Goten-Kun."

Now being outside the room, Marron allowed some tears to fall. Thank god she didn't listen to Oolong and went with the natural look. But, Marron is as Marron does, and as her new white sneaker was caught by a fold in the carpet, she fell forward… Right into a waiting pair of arms. She blinked and looked up, a blush rising as she recognized those eyes.

"Heya, Marr."

"YOU BASTARD!"

Everyone in the room was startled as they heard the scream, then a muffled cry of pain… or was it laughter? Then steps were heard going up the stairs.

"What was that?"

18, being the good mother that she is, rushed to the hall, but came back quickly, grinning, or smirking, as she momentarily locked eyes with Chichi.

"Ok! Present time!"

It was obvious to all that Marron was happier than before she left. And they saw why. Goten felt a pang of jealousy as Marron walked in, being helped with the presents, curtsey of none other than Trunks Briefs.

"Hey, man! Took you long enough!"

The two friends hugged, but Trunks knew something was off. Friends knew that sort of stuff.

"Ok! Let's unwrap it!"

Coming from Kame Senin, it brought nothing but bad connotations.   
Everyone sat down, Goten and Trunks on either side of the b-day girl. First opened was Chichi and Goku's oresent, which was a dark pink kimono with purple-heart patterns and ribbons. Then Yamcha's. A life long subscription to Marron's favorite teen magazine. ("Hey, Trunks, you're in it!" "Aw, he's blushing!" "Shut up, Goten!"). Gohan and Videl's gift was 'Moonlight Romances', a sweet novel, or as Trunks put it, 'girl novel'. Goten's gift was, as Marron expected, a fluffy white bear with a red heart saying 'I love you'.

"Aw, Goten! I love it!"

She hugged the bear with childish affection. Then Bulma noticed something.

"Wait, what… hey, Tru…"

But Vegeta chose that moment to be one of his rare moments of fatherhood.

"Why don't you kids go for a walk or something? Take a break."

Trunks stood up and helped Marron up as well. Goten came too, even though quite reluctantly. He didn't feel like being a third wheel.

"You kids have fun now!"

Bulma looked questioningly at Vegeta, but all the prince did was smirk.

"Marron! Trunks! Maaaarroooon!"

Goten called out in the dark after being left behind by his two friends.

"Ok! I'm sorry, Marron, that outfit does suit you! A lot! Come out now! …Please?"

But neither youth answered, as they were long gone.

"Remember this place?"

Trunks asked as the two landed next to a cherry tree next to Goten's house. Marron nodded.

"Hai. We wrote our initials on the tree trunk."

She ran her fingers over the carved letters. The day Goten was born, Trunks and his initials were carved. 4 years later, Marron's were added. And a place was left for the day they'd have spouses, and their initials will be surrounded by a heart.

"I remember the day we added you. You were such a cute, nose-less baby. Seems like it was just yesterday."

"When in fact it was a nose and 16 years ago."

He chuckled, yet a blush crept to the young man's cheeks as he extracted a long black velvety box.

"I… I didn't give you your gift yet."

Turning around, Marron gasped as she saw the box's content. It was a golden necklace with two small angels with silver wings on two sides of a heart shaped gem. It was a deep pink color.

"Trunks, it's… it's…"

"May I?"

She nodded, out of words. Trunks blushed some more as he snapped the necklace around Marron's neck. The girl blushed in return as they were close, and Trunks was almost hugging her.

"It, it suits you."

"Thanks."  
"Marron, I…"

"Hm?"

The two locked eyes as the moonlight shone on them. No words were needed as the two leaned forward, eyes not leaving the other's until their lips met. A gentle brush at first, then as both became more confident, the kiss deepened as the two let out their emotions. And watching from the side, Goten was sure he never hated his best friend before; not like this.

A/N: so Trunks got the girl… or did he?! Goten's not going down without a fight, let me tell ya that! ^_^ now… what's Krillin gonna say about Marron coming back at that time of the night?!


	5. Father's Tears – Be a Naughty Girl!

I don't own DBZ/DBGT.

A/N: thanks for the kind reviews ^_^ reviewers rule!

**_Rain on a Sunny Day's Love_**

**__**

_Father's Tears – Be a Naughty Girl!_

__

__

The hour was well past midnight when the door to the Kame house opened. A worried father charged at the newcomer.

"MARRON! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS, YOUNG LADY?! WHY I OUGHTA…"

But the enthusiasm died off soon enough.

"Oh, it's just you, Goten."

Krillin said, peering behind the Demi Saiyan's back.

"Where're Marron and… Trunks?"

The Son boy's face darkened.

"They're off… somewhere."

"Somewhere, where?"

"How would I know?"

Quickly taking his stuff from the house, Goten walked out again.

"Bye, Krillin."

"Bye."

'I wonder what's gotten into him… He seemed fine before them kids went out…'

The first thought was that of a frantic father.

"Oh my god, Marron! What happened to my Marron?!"

Giggles from outside told him to stay still.

"I had a great time tonight, Trunks."

The curious father peeked through the door to see Trunks and Marron holding hands and gazing at each other rather lovingly.

"Me too, Marron-chan. But I better let you sleep if I want to take you out tomorrow, too."

Krillin's blood began to boil.

'Out… OUT?! What does that boy think he's doing?!'

Another giggle.

"I'd love that. And thanks again for the present. I love it."

"It suits you. Happy b-day, Marr-chan."

The short warrior didn't know what to do as the two kissed gently for a moment.

"And good night."

The kiss this time was on the girl's forehead rather than her lips, and caressing her cheek one last time, the prince took to the air. Marron sighed dreamily, gently touching her necklace before stepping inside. Krillin chose to hide when Trunks flew off.

Firstly, the girl took off her boots and let her hair out of the pigtails. Her cheeks were constantly red all night, and so she decided to take a soda to cool herself off. On the way to her room Marron passed by her parents', stopping to see if they were asleep. What she found out was that her father was screaming as quietly as he could.

"…And then he kissed her! Can you believe it?! I… I can't believe it!"

18 seemed rather bored and indifferent to her husband's fury, but quite proud at what he was telling her.

"It's about time, you know."

"Time?! No way! She's way too young to date!"

"When'll she be ready, then?"

"…"

"Krillin?"

"30."

Marron had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing.

'Get real, Daddy.'

18, however, didn't have to keep her laughter to herself.

"AHHAHAHAHAHA! That, aha ha, that's absurd, Krillin!"

"Well, why?"

The Android was good at getting serious real quick, even though she found the entire situation quite humorous.

"Because. Marron us a beautiful young woman. I'm surprised she was single this long! Then again, you said it was Trunks…"

Marron blushed. Krillin blinked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she knew those two since she was born. It makes sense that if she'd be dating anyone, it'd be one of those two."

"Yeah, but why not Goten?"

A blink from the blonde outside the door.

'Goten? Well, he is cute… but not cute like Trunks!'

Again covering her mouth, she had to keep giggles from reaching her parents. 18 continued.

"Well, she's a teenager. I think part of why she's fallen for Trunks is because ever since she was born, everyone saw her with Goten. Guess that's just her way of rebelling."

'You tell him, mom!'

"Well, rebel she shall, because by no circumstances will I allow those two to get together."

"Why not?"

18 asked, voicing Marron's rather annoyed thought.

"Because! Goku and I are best friends! It always seemed to make sense since Marron was born that she and Goten'll be together!"

"And Bulma isn't your friend?"

Marron smirked. She had the best mom ever.

It took a while before Krillin came up with an answer.

"Well, yeah, but… but Goku's better!"

"In what? Bed?"

At this, the daughter ran to her room to laugh out loud. It was too much! Krillin gritted his teeth.

"No, but you know what I mean! Girls can't be boys' ultimate best friends."

"Marron sees to be faring rather well with Trunks and Goten."

"Yeah, but you know, it's still not the same."

18 crossed her arms, her annoyance growing.

"So? She'll be his girlfriend, that'll even if out."

Krillin wasn't going to let that slide. He stomped his foot, slightly startling the blonde who returned to behind the door.

"No! She'll wait a few years, then start seeing Goten. That's it!"

"Ja, Her Fuehrer."

"I'm not a dictator! Just a worried father, that…"

"Has no right to interfere with my life!"

Being able to take it no more, Marron burst into the room. Krillin looked shocked. 18 returned to her book, slightly smirking.

"Let alone the love part of them!"

"Marron…"

"You can't tell me not to love, daddy, and just because you didn't get a girlfriend by the time you were thirty or so doesn't mean I have to have the same fate!"

"Marron-chan…"

"No! You listen to me now, father!"  
The father winced. She sure got that side from her mother.

"All my life I've been your little girl, but that doesn't mean you can control every aspect of my life! I love Trunks, and I'll keep loving him no matter what you or anyone else says!"

"Marron… Marron!"

The girl stormed out of the room in tears, slamming the door to her room.

"What've you got against Trunks anyways?"

A blink.

"I, un, I donno."

18 glared at him, causing her husband to take a step back.

"What?! I mean, I have my reasons! I mean, come on, the kid's got tons of girlfriends…"

"Marron's his second, if not his first. Goten had more."

"…He has an attitude…"

"So does his father, yet I don't hear Bulma complain. Chichi, on the other hand…"

"…And she belongs with Goten!"

"Tell that to Marron."

Turning the lights off, the female Android snuggled in her blanket.

"Good night, dear."

"Good night, honey."

But he didn't fall asleep for a few hours later.

"…What does he think of me?! 'Belongs with Goten'?! As if!"

Marron muttered bitterly as she threw clothes into a bag.

"Did he even thought of asking me? Well! I'll show him how well I belong with Trunks! I'll show him all right!"

Closing the bag, Marron took out a map she was given by Bulma at the party. It had all the fun spots teenagers could like; and their parents wouldn't.

"Daddy's little girl's going downtown."


	6. Road Trip – Running Away? Never!

I don't own DBZ/DBGT.

**_Rain on a Sunny Day's Love_**

**__**

_Chapter 5 – Road Trip – Running Away?__ Never!_

__

__

It was early in the morning when the phone rang. The young man hit his alarm clock, breaking the object in the process. However, the ringing continued.

"Kuso."

His hand searched for the phone and he found it eventually, dropping other stuff to the carpet.

"*mumble*" (this had better be important.)

The voice on the other side of the line was cheerful. Morning people. Phe.

"Morning, Trunks-chan!"

His still leaded eyes snapped open.

"Marr-chan."

The prince glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned.

"Didn't I just tell you goodnight less than five hours ago?"

"Four, but never mind that."

He had to chuckle.

"What can I do for you?"

"Weeeeeeell, I was thinking. Now that I'm 16, why not go out on a road trip? Just you, and me…"

A slight smile rose to his lips.

"…and Goten."

And then it turned into a smirk.

"Aw, don't you like me no more?"

A giggle.

"You know I do. But I feel like I kinda owe him. The teddy bear's really cute."

"Like you."

"I'm not chubby!"

"But you're cuddly."

Another giggle.

"What's the matter, we kissed, so you stopped being a good flirt?"

She asked teasingly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Not funny."

"Well, I better wake Goten up. Later."

"Marron, I…"

Click.

"…Love you."

The girl blinked, wondering what it was the boy wanted to say, but shrugged it off. She had to call Goten.

Trunks stood up, yawning and stretching. The door opened and he found his father there, smirking.

"How'd it go?"

Trunks smirked back.

"Well, it went… well."

"So that's why you came back an hour ago?"

"Yep."

"Tsk. Her father's going to kill you."

"He's more than welcomed to try."

"Have fun. Don't do anything I'd do."

The son had to laugh as the door was closed, and he started packing. Road trip, she said? Fun fun fun.

"Marron, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming, mom!"

Rushing downstairs still in her pajama, Marron entered the kitchen. She gave her father a cool gaze, and sat down to eat.

"So, I saw you packing."

Krillin said, looking at his daughter. She just chewed her food quietly.

"Going somewhere?"

Still no answer.

"Where will we be able to find you?"

18 asked as she sat down to the table.

"I donno."

The father wasn't pleased with the answer. Frankly, what father would?

"How can that be? Don't you know where you're going?"

"Not really."

"Who're you going with?"

"Trunks and Goten."

Silver wear clashed with china as the father dropped the fork and stood up. The mother looked at him rather indifferently. The daughter stopped eating, still looking at her plate, though.

"You are not going alone with them."

She took another bite, showing in that little action that she wasn't paying her father attention.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"You're not going."

"The hell I'm not."

Placing the dishes in the sink, Marron ran upstairs, and came back down quickly with her bag.

"You're not going out wearing that!"

The door slammed.

"Marron!"

"Some wise decision it was, insulting her."

"Well, you sure helped."

"You're welcome."

Marron flew as fast as she could, trying to concentrate on the events to come, not the scene she just left behind. Closing her eyes, Marron let the air rush past her. It was so absurd to her, how she was able to do something that only 4 years ago she found so impossible. The bag strapped to her back, Marron glided next to a group of birds, loving being free as they were.

"Goten-kun!"

"Heya, Trunks."

The two friends met outside the prince's house, all packed and ready to go. All that was missing was Marron.

"I hardly woke up. How come you're looking as bouncy as ever?"

Trunks asked, stifling a yawn. Goten smiled rather uneasily.

"I went to sleep a bit before you did."

"Makes sense."

They fell into an awkward silence, which Trunks tried to break several times, and it lasted until the girl behind the trip landed. Both stared.

"Marron!"

"Marr-chan… what did your father say?"

Trunks asked with a smirk.

"Huh? Oh, he was too much in shock."

And for a reason. Knee high cowboy boots with minimal jeans shorts barely covering anything, white t-shirt that showed just above the bellybutton with a turn collar that revealed her shoulders, a brown leather collar, two massive work gloves and a cowboy hat. The pigtails were still there, as was the pink lipstick. And the necklace.

"Did you miss me, boys?!"

The girl gave each a peck on the cheek and Trunks tried to kiss back, but she turned her face away, resulting in a peck on the cheek as well. She giggled at his confused frown while Goten did his best not to blast everything away.

"Ready to go? I can't wait to see all those great places!"

Marron said, jumping to the back seat of Trunks's sports car, handing the bag to the boys.

"We'll go now, if you're ready."

Goten said, finally cheerful.

"Ok then, let's hit the road!"

They were all set to go when Bulma came out from the house, holding the phone, seeming upset.

"Marron Sakura Chestnut, come back here right now!"

Not losing a moment, Marron jumped to the driver's seat, ignited the engine and pressed hard on the gas, forcing the two boys left behind to fly in order to catch up. Trunks assumed the seat next to her while Goten was in the rear.

"What was that all about?"

"My father."

"I thought you said he let you go."

"I never said such a thing, Goten-kun."

She half expected Trunks to throw in a comment, but he just crossed his arms behind his head, enjoying the wind.

"Oh? No words from the smart mouth?"

She slapped the back of his head teasingly before paying attention to the road again, almost missing the exist to the highway.

"Just one thing. First gas station, you let me drive. This car isn't insured for you reckless drivers."

That earned him a unanimous 'HEY!' and threats for the rest of the trip, and soon the three were engaged in a talk about nothing. Marron smiled triumphantly.

'This'll show my dad! I will not be pushed around! Time to shove back!'

But is running away the way to do so?


	7. Road Trip – Pit Stop

I don't own DBZ/DBGT

A/N: short chapter warning. Just some filler because I lacked inspiration at that time. Please be patient a bit more. We're about halfway through the plot of this here thingy.

**_Rain on a Sunny Day's Love_**

**__**

_Chapter 6 – Road Trip – Pit Stop_

__

__

The music was on at top volume, joined only by Marron's attempts at singing. The two boys next to her remained silent for most of the way. Until an embarrassing rumble was heard. Both youths in the front of the car turned to look at their sheepishly grinning friend. Luckily, Trunks looked at the road again just in time to steer the car away from the opposite lane.

"Oopsy. He he."

"I guess it's time for a break."

"Yeah, I'm hungry!"

"So we heard."

It was a nice clearing next to the road, with a tree to shed shade and flowers blooming nearby. Goten stretched before yawning rather loudly.

"I still don't see the point in driving. We could've been there by now."

"I know, Goten, but that's the way Marron wants this to be. And it _is_ her b-day trip, so…"

The girl in question ran to the flowers and began picking them up at random, creating three necklaces while the two Demi-Saiya-Jins helped themselves to their packed breakfasts. 

"Hey, Marron, you better come here before Goten eats it all!"

"I will not!"

Giggling, the girl came back, holding 3 flower necklaces. One was composed with purple flowers. One was from blue and red. The last one was pink.

"This is for you…"

She happily said as she hung the red-blue necklace around Goten's neck. Then she hung the purple one around Trunks's neck. To his credit, he put up a fight. On the process, she also unbuttoned another button of his shirt, which, he did not seem to mind at all. When Marron came to put her own flower necklace on, Trunks stopped her.

"No, wouldn't it be a waste, hiding that pretty thing you have on your neck?"

Marron blushed, and Goten came in for a close inspection.

"Hey, Marron! That's a pretty necklace! Who gave it to you?"

"Trun-chan did."

The smile was immediately erased from the Son boy's face.

"Ah. I see. Nice choice, Trunks."

"It fits her, doesn't it?"

"A great deal, if you ask me."

She had to giggle at the blushes that appeared on both boys' faces before standing up and running to the car.

"Now then, aren't you forgetting something?"

Looking up, Marron felt her cowboy hat, which she took off to put on the necklace, placed on her head and looking down, she noticed Trunks was in the driver's seat, smirking at her.

"Back seat, you."

Something didn't feel right for the girl as she noticed the reluctance in which Goten sat next to Trunk, but she decided she'd talk about it later, when they were alone.

"Hey, Trunks, I…"

Goten began, but was soon reminded that Marron was there as she sat in the back.

"What is it?"

"No, nothing. Never Mind. Let's go."

Trunks was wary, but started the engine, and they drove off."

Trunks: write more, and faster!

Goten: yeah, I wanna know what happens!

Marron: R&R!

*is tied to the keyboard with a hungry Goku at the door* please?


	8. Roah Trip – Check In

I don't own DBZ/DBGT.

A/N: Gomen for not updating for so long. Finals are here. Expect more often updates once July starts.

**_Rain on a Sunny Day's Love_**

**__**

_Chapter 7 – Road Trip – Check In_

__

"This is great! It's the best birthday ever!!!"

Marron called out as the three reached the large city. It was overcrowded, noisy, and the city lights were brighter than day. In the far background, a theme ark shone in all its flashy glory, inviting the children in the three Demi-adults.

Marron was standing on the car, looking around eagerly. Goten sat in the car behind her, chuckling lightly. Trunks was in the hotel, reserving their rooms.

"Sometimes I forget you can be more naïve than me, Marron-chan."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I meant it as such."

She felt her cheeks go red at his smirk, and it was by luck she had her back to the hotel when Trunks came towards them.

"Well, I got us one room, three beds."

"One room?"

"Ok, the royal suite. Sue me, I feel like spoiling the birthday girl."

He winked, and Marron felt her cheeks go hotter.

"Then I guess we'll just go up and change and then hit downtown."

The Son boy took his and Marron's bags, throwing Trunks his capsule pouch.

"No suitcase?"

"What's the point?"

"Good ole Trunks. Never changes."

"Pray I never do."

The three entered the lobby, and Marron felt with great relief that whatever stopped the two from talking earlier was gone.

"Let's race up the stairs!"

Goten cried out eagerly, already in a sprinting position.

"You're on."

Both were about to rush off when Marron grabbed them by the back of their shirt collars.

"Not so fast!"

She crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently, promptly ignoring the puppy look and glare.

"Maaaaaaaaaroooooooon-chaaaaaaan!"

"Marr, let us go."

"No!"

She waved an angry finger at them."

"Since we're gonna be doing this for at least a week, time to put down some rules."

A pout and a roll of the eyes.

"One- whenever we're stuck in a double bed- you two are in it. I'm not sleeping with either of you."

"Fair enough."

Trunks said coolly, crossing his arms, while Goten blushed lightly.

"Two- you make your own lunches if on the road. I don't want to give another McDonald's employee a heart attack."

The Son boy chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head, earning him a bemused look from his friend.

"Ok. We'll try."

"Rule number three- no drinking."

"As if we'd get drunk. All we get is the hangover and we're sober through it."

Both boys' expressions proved Goten's statement, and Marron knew better than to ask.

"Good. Rule number four, and more important: No powers."

This caused quite a commotion.

"You're kidding me."

"Marr-chan, how can we not use what's a part of us?"

"I know you can do it. I'm counting on you."

She flashed them such a girly smile she knew they'd suppress their powers to such a level an ant could beat them. Me. They sure liked blondes.

Trunks heaved a defeated sigh, his shoulders slumped over.

"Ok. To the elevator then, I guess."

"Those're my boys!"

She wrapped her hands with each of theirs, causing both to blush slightly.

"To our suite!"

And there they went.

It was a peaceful evening in the Son resident. Chichi was making dinner while Gohan was working on some paperwork, and Videl was taking care of Bra and Pan. The 8 and 6 years olds weren't that much of a bother, if you gave them the right TV show. Krillin and 18 were there, waiting to hear anything from their rouge daughter.

"I still can't believe he kidnapped her."

The man said for the hundredth time.

"If anything happens to her…"

"Honey?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, dear."

The phone rang, promptly catching all's attention, and Bra, being the closest to the phone, answered.

"Son resident."

"She's so polite."

Chichi beamed, happy her granddaughter had such a polite friend.

"Oniichan!"

Krillin's head snapped up to the title.

"Really? Sounds cool! Did you buy me a present yet?!"

Pan shook her head and turned her attention back to the TV.

"Ah ha. Well, you better soon! Tee hee. Ok. Huh? What? Yeah, he's here. Hold on. KRILLIN-SAN! PHONE CALL!"

Krillin blinked several times before answering.

"Hello."

"Krillin."

"Trunks. Where's my daughter?"

"She's currently in the shower."

"WHAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

The shout shook the entire kitchen area.

"No worries, we're not peeking."

The young man sounded greatly amused.

"You had better not!"

"Well, just called to tell you we're all ok here, and that we'll call tomorrow as well. See ya!"

"Trunks! No, wait, Trunks!"

-click-

Trunks sighed in relief as he put the phone down.

"So. He's uptight about it?"

"Hn."

Goten placed his sleeping t-shirt and boxers on his bed, which was the third in the room. The suite was huge, with two bathrooms and a kitchen. And a 49" TV.

"Well, in his eyes, we kidnapped her."

"Tough."

Goten sat next to his friend on the couch, and a rather awkward silence ensued, broken only by Marron's shower singing.

"Say, Trunks…"

"Hm?"

"Remember we promised we'd always be friends?"

Blue eyes glanced worriedly at the other young man, but onyx eyes hid behind a veil of equally dark bangs.

"Hey, what's all this about suddenly?"

"…"

"Goten?"

The Son boy looked his friend over, contemplating what to say while biting his lip.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you, Trunks."

A blink.

"Where did that come from?"

"Just… thinking about our friendship."

A warm smile came to Trunks's lips.

"I feel the same way."

Goten had to keep from laughing at the irony, but his friend seemed so sincere…

"Well, I…"

"What is it?"

"I…"

"TADA!"

Marron came out of the shower in a sudden jump, ruining the moment. The girl was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a baggy orange t-shirt. She let her hair down, using a pair of orange sunglasses as a hair band. The necklace was still there, which caused Trunks to blush. Goten kept from glaring.

"So… we game?"

The meaning was as far deeper as far as the boys were concerned.

"We game."


	9. Road Trip – Ups and Downs come around

I don't own DBZ/DBGT. DARN IT ALL!

**_Rain on a Sunny Day's Love_**

**__**

_Chapter 8 – Road Trip – Ups and Downs all come around_

__

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Came the joyous cry of the now 16 year old. The three teens had a unanimous vote – the theme park it was. And of course, as we are talking about two Demi-Saiya-jins and one half human-half android young girl, they went on the roller coaster first. This was their sixth time.

"This is boring."

Goten complained. Again, sixth time.

"Well, we'll go on more exciting rides later, ok?"

"Yeah, like the Merry-go-round, and the Ferris Wheel, and the…"

The girl whacked Trunks lightly and he grinned back at her.

"What's the matter? Afraid those'll be too much for ya?"

"Jerk."

"I'm hurt."

"Sure you are."

Before they managed to continue, Goten took their attention away from each other.

"we're stuck."

Both blinked.

"Huh?"

And with a sigh, they noticed they were stuck on the top of a loop. Upside down.

"Well, this stinks."

Marron pouted, crossing her arms.

"Oy! What's the problem?!"

Both Marron and Goten stared at their friend. Sometimes his self confidence was too much. But Marron had to admit it was kind of cute. She giggled, causing Goten to frown.

"It's stuck! We're out of power or something!"

"How long will it take?!"

"We don't know! We're working on it, sir!"

"That's too long for us. You coming, Goten?"

Trunks asked as he unbuckled himself. Cries from both other passengers and down below came as he plunged downwards, and in a burst of golden aura he came to a stop, looking up with a smirk.

"Show off."

Was Goten's only reply to his friend's unsaid tease as he too plunged down, stopping next to his friend.

The two flew to the last cart where three girls were seated. They stared at the boys.

"Wha, wha, what are you guys?!"

"Did Mr. Satan teach you that?!"

The two saiya-jins looked at each other, then, with a laugh, started pushing the carts.

"Steady… steady, steady…"

Two matching smirks.

"GO!"

And they flew at top speed, coaster with 'em. The operation ended successfully with the boy letting go and moving to the front, slowing the cart to a halt at the entry booth. Not wasting any time, they flew off, not wanting anymore attention.

"You guys'd do anything for attention."

"Will not!"

The three were seated nicely on top of a Ferris Wheel cart, their feet dangling over the small pod, scaring the couple underneath them.

"Did too. You could've just save the people."

"But it was just the start of the ride, Marron! Where's the fun in that?!"

"Boy's right, Marr-chan."

"Show offs."

"You know it, babe."

The three were happily helping themselves to their ice creams, just hanging around.

"The sky is so beautiful. So many stars… it's amazing…"

"You're even more."

Marron blushed as both her and Trunks stared at Goten. He just stared overhead.

"You can't compare Marron to the stars, dummy."

The prince said plainly.

"You won't be doing the girl any justice."

Blush deepened. But something stopped Marron from enjoying the attention. The feeling that the two were fighting over her.

"Oh, oh, look! What a cute teddy bear!"

She suddenly cried out, desperate to lighten the mood. It worked.

"I'll get it for you, Marron-chan!"

For the most part.

"Phe. Just you wait, Marr, I'll get you some real dolls."

Both boys flew to get the job done, leaving the girl to her ice cream. She heaved a sigh.

"Boys."

Twenty minutes later, Trunks and Goten were this close to putting the fair out of prizes when a bored Marron came looking for them.

"Here you… are…"

She froze, blinking like a machine gun.

"Heya, Marron! I got you more dolls!"

"Did not. We got about even."

Both boys had quite a lot of dolls in various colors and shapes.

"All of those… for me?"

"Yep!"

Came the cheerful reply.

"Wow, I love it!"

She picked up a pink fluffy bunny from Trunks's pile and hugged it tightly. Goten tried not to burn the stuffed animal.

"Look! Look!"

The girl jumped up, again, suddenly, and pointed behind them.

"A love canal! I wanna go!"

Marron began jumping up and down happily, almost falling several times.

"Mar, Marron-chan, would you like to…"

Goten began yet stopped when he saw that Trunks and Marron were already holding hands.

"Like to what, Goten?"

A slight blush crept to the Son boy's cheeks.

"Like to… Like me to take the dolls back to the hotel! Yeah, that's it! You don't want 'em to get ruined!"

"That's a great idea."

Trunks said softly, feeling something was off with his friend.

"We'll both go, so you just stay here, k, Marr? We'll be right back."

He ruffled her hair before taking to the air with as many dolls as he could.

"Thanks, Goten. I'll be waiting here."

The smile Marron flashed at him was so innocent, Goten felt like kissing her. But he couldn't… so he flew after his 'friend'.

"Damn, how're we gonna take all of these dolls back home?"

Trunks said as he looked at the massive pile of dolls in the suite, scratching the back of his head rather sheepishly.

"Fly them home?"

"An idea."

"Trunks?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd you lie to me?"

The prince looked at his best friend with confusion.

"Huh?"

"You lied to me."

Goten answered, not making eye contact and sounding grim.

"What're you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

The two stared at each other for a while before Trunks shook his head, sighing.

"I was going to tell you…"

"When? When you were married?"

"How was I supposed to know?! For crying out loud, Goten, we just started the whole thing today in the morning!"

"I know. I saw you."

Trunks didn't know if to be shocked, hurt, or ashamed of himself.

"You followed us?"

"We all went out together, you know! But suddenly I was alone. How was I supposed to know you were _busy_?"

To that, the older boy had no reply.

"I guess… that was wrong of us…"

"You guess?!"

"But I _was_ going to tell you!"

"When?!"

Goten snapped. Trunks kept a cool front, though he was shaking.

"Well, guess we'll never know now, will we?"

Again they just stared at each other for a while before a sob broke the silence. Goten looked away quickly.

"Goten…"

"I… I love her, Trunks. I tried dating other girls, you know I did! But I always ended up comparing everyone to her. I just couldn't get over her!"

Trunks bit his lip, not knowing what to say for the life of him.

"But now… now it's been decided for me. I guess I should've seen it coming. I'm such an idiot."

"What, what do you mean?"

The Son boy chuckled bitterly.

"Come on, Trunks, don't give me that. This didn't start today, it's been going on since we were kids. I was always the goofball, the court jester. Marron was the princess, the one far beyond my reach. And you were prince charming, set to ride with her off towards the sunset. The perfect fairy tale."

"It's not perfect if someone doesn't have a happy ending."

The concern in his voice was enough to silence the room again.

"I wanted her happy ending to be with me, Trunks."

"I'd be lying if I said I want that too."

"Thank you."

Goten managed through a small sad smile. Trunks looked straight at him and kept his voice soft and quiet.

"What for?"

"Being honest."

"Am I forgiven, then?"

"…What for? Getting the girl?"

They both chuckled rather bitterly.

"I guess so…"

"Not yet."

Blue eyes widened with fear and shock.

"But as long as she's happy, I can overlook it."

Again, silence. Not because they were uncomfortable saying what needed to be said, but they needed time to let things sink in. Neither wanted to make matters worse, they were too precious for each other.

"Goten… What are you going to do now?"

"…Stay."

It was no lie Trunks was greatly relieved.

"It'd be rude to Marron if I took off now."

"Thank you."

"No need."

Goten shook it off dismissively.

"You'd have done the same thing."

And the two shared a smile, which's meaning was that they really could survive anything.

"Now come on, Marron's waiting."

"Yep. I'm still going on the love canal with her, though."

"What?! Goten!"

"Ha ha!"

"You tease!"

"Just try and stop me!"

"I just might!"

Anything. Even a girl.


End file.
